thewirehbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Omar's crew
Omar and his associates make their living robbing drug dealers. For the first three seasons, he mainly targets the Barksdale Organization. Later, he goes after the Stanfield Organization, culminating with a robbery of the entire New Day Co-Op. Omar himself never goes after any citizens or non-drug related people, nor do the rest of his crew who follow him. The others who work with Omar are often Baltimore stick-up artists whose motive for siding with Omar is the money associated with robbing stash houses. As Omar is gay, many other members of his crew are also of an LGBT background (Omar's boyfriends in addition to Kimmy and Tosha amongst others), while other members are of a heterosexual background and side with Omar due to his feared reputation among Baltimore drug dealers. Leadership Omar Little Main article: Omar Little Omar Little is a legendary Baltimore stick-up thief, a Robin Hood character who steals from drug dealers to the tune of "Farmer in the Dell". Omar is unanimously disliked and feared by several drug dealers throughout the city as his heists hit them hard, while his moral code keeps him on good terms with some Baltimore police. His bold robberies make him a hero amongst corner and neighborhood kids, and he proves to belong to the class of Wire characters with integrity and intelligence, including those like Omar who make mistakes, but own up to and learn from those errors in judgement. Butchie Main article: Butchie "Mostly blind" Butchie is Omar Little's bank and advisor. He runs a West-Side Baltimore bar. In season two, Butchie is first seen supplying Corrections Officer Tilghman with the narcotics he sells inside the prison, and later negotiating with Stringer Bell over supplying Tilghman with the poisoned drugs that killed several prisoners. Later in the season it became apparent that he was a connection to Omar, as Proposition Joe arranged a face-to-face meeting between Omar and Stringer by talking to him. In season three, his connection to Omar was more apparent, as several scenes showed Omar getting advice from Butchie. Omar enlisted Butchie to find Officer Dozerman's missing gun, and returned it to Detective Bunk Moreland through Butchie. Butchie later provides Omar with Avon Barksdale's hideout location. Butchie had known the information all along but hoped to protect Omar by withholding it. In the end Avon is arrested before Omar can use Butchie's tip. In season four, Proposition Joe again contacted Butchie to meet with Omar, this time pitting Omar against Marlo Stanfield by convincing him to rob a card game that Stanfield attended. When Stanfield contrived to have Omar framed for murder in response, Butchie was Omar's first phone call after he was arrested. Omar escaped the charge and stole an entire shipment of drugs from the New Day Co-Op, getting revenge on both Stanfield and Joe. Butchie suggested that Omar sell the shipment back to Joe, and Omar left Baltimore to retire on the profits. In season five, Butchie was tortured and murdered in his bar by Stanfield enforcers Chris Partlow and Snoop to lure Omar from retirement. Butchie refused to give information as to Omar's whereabouts; Omar was notified of Butchie's death and returned to Baltimore for revenge. Like his character, actor S. Robert Morgan is blind. He lost his sight to macular degeneration in his twenties. Omar's boyfriends Brandon Wright Main article: Brandon Wright Brandon was Omar Little's boyfriend and a member of his stick-up crew. Brandon mistakenly used Omar's name in front of Barksdale drug dealers as they robbed their stash in the low rise projects; the name was reported back and started a long running feud between Omar and the Barksdale organization. Avon Barksdale placed bounties on all of Omar's crew. Brandon was spotted by Wallace and Poot Carr playing pinball at "The Greek's" - a restaurant on the west side. They alerted D'Angelo Barksdale to the find who passed the message to Stringer Bell. Stringer arrived with three Barksdale enforcers Marquis "Bird" Hilton, Roland "Wee-Bey" Brice and Anton "Stinkum" Artis. Brandon was captured by Bell's crew, tortured, and killed, his body displayed in the low rise projects as a warning to Omar on Avon's instructions. Afterward, Omar escalated their feud, refusing to relent after the ruthlessness shown, repeatedly referencing Brandon's murder as unnecessarily harsh. Dante Main article: Dante Dante becomes Omar Little's new boyfriend in the year following Brandon's death and joins his stick-up operation. He is jealous when Omar adds Kimmy and Tosha Mitchell to the crew. In season three, Dante accidentally kills Tosha while fleeing a heavily guarded Barksdale stash house after a failed attempt at a stick-up (confirmed by commentary from David Simon and further dialogue in Episode 7), exacerbating the rift between Dante and the surviving Kimmy. Dante is kidnapped by Brother Mouzone and his associate Lamar in an effort to locate Omar. Dante provides them with the necessary information after enduring a beating, notably less brutal than which Brandon was able to endure. He is released after the conclusion of Omar and Mouzone's successful conspiracy to kill Stringer Bell. Dante was then replaced by Renaldo in season four but no explanation was given for his departure after season three; however, Omar seems suspicious of him after his release, and it is implied that his feeding information to Mouzone is the reason for their break-up Renaldo Main article: Reneldo Renaldo is Omar's partner in season four and appears assisting him in the robbery of various drug dealers. Renaldo owns a taxi that he and Omar frequently use for surveillance of their targets. Renaldo is the show's first main Hispanic character and introduces other Hispanic characters into the show to assist in the robbery of the New Day Co-Op in the episode "That's Got His Own". Following the heist Omar and Renaldo leave Baltimore for an idyllic retirement in Puerto Rico but Omar is compelled to return to Baltimore when Butchie is killed and Renaldo is not seen again after Omar's death. Other members of the crew John Bailey Main article: John Bailey Bailey was a member of Omar Little's stick-up crew who assisted him in robbing the Barksdale crew. He was killed shortly afterwards while visiting relatives. When arrested, Barksdale enforcer Wee-Bey Brice confessed to the murder. Bailey was known for having many enemies. Kimmy Main article: Kimmy Kimmy was partnered with Tosha Mitchell as both her lover and associate in robbing drug dealers until Omar Little returned to Baltimore and persuaded them both to join his crew. Kimmy was adept at infiltrating drug dealing operations, using a number of disguises including posing as a nurse to Omar's disabled veteran. Tosha was accidentally killed by Omar's boyfriend Dante in a heist gone wrong on a Barksdale stash, leaving Kimmy distraught. She then decided to leave Omar's crew, stating that there were easier people to rob than the Barksdale organization . In season four, Kimmy reunites with Omar in an elaborate plot to steal Proposition Joe's large drug shipment that is meant for him and his Co-Op. After the successful heist, Kimmy takes her cut of the stolen drugs and tells Omar that she will now retire from her dangerous profession. Tosha Mitchell Main article: Tosha Mitchell Tosha was partnered with Kimmy as both her lover and associate in robbing drug dealers. When Omar Little returned to Baltimore they both joined his crew. Tosha was accidentally killed by Omar's boyfriend Dante in a heist gone wrong. Donnie Main article: Donnie Donnie is a friend of Butchie's who acts as muscle for him. When Omar Little is arrested Butchie sends Big Guy and Donnie to protect him and they both deliberately get imprisoned. Donnie joins Omar in seeking revenge from the Stanfield Organization after they torture and kill Butchie. Donnie suggests they target Monk as a Stanfield lieutenant. Chris Partlow sets an ambush for Omar and Donnie at Monk's apartment and Donnie is shot and killed by Michael Lee and Chris. Donnie is played by Larry "Donnie" Andrews, whose real life exploits inspired much of the character of Omar. Andrews is married to Francine Boyd, whom David Simon wrote about in The Corner. Big Guy Main article: Big Guy Big Guy is a friend of Butchie's who works in his bar and acts as muscle for him. When Omar Little is arrested Butchie sends Big Guy and Donnie to protect him and they both deliberately get imprisoned. Big Guy is at the bar when Chris Partlow and Snoop ambush Butchie and is shot in the leg. The Stanfield enforcers kill Butchie and Big Guy is left alive as a witness. Big Guy tells his story to Omar upon his return to Baltimore. Crew's victims *'Anton "Stinkum" Artis': Shot in the chest, to get revenge for his lover Brandon. (2002) *'Tosha Mitchell': Accidently shot in the head by Dante, during the drug hiest. (2004) *'Tank': Shot in the torso by Kimmy. (2004) *'Stringer Bell's bodyguard': Shot in the stomach with BMG shotgun. (2004) *'Stringer Bell': Shot to death by Omar and Brother Mouzone. (2004) *'Manny': Offcreen murder by Omar Little. (2008) *'Savino Bratton': Shot in the head by Omar Little. (2008) Category:Street-Level Characters Category:Stick Up Artists